


Everything Will Be Okay

by fightforyourwrite



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dreams, F/M, Ocean, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 00:11:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11069976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightforyourwrite/pseuds/fightforyourwrite
Summary: Levi Ackerman is not alone in his dreams.





	Everything Will Be Okay

**Author's Note:**

> That feeling when a drabble from tumblr gets popular and you decide to share it on Ao3 as well.

Levi Ackerman is not alone in his dreams.

Things may tend to start that way, but Levi has always found that no matter what, his dreams will always reunite him with the same four people.

His dreams bring him into a new life, or simply a different one, that he had never experienced before.

His dreams bring him to the ocean, not the shore or the surface, just the blue of the water.

When he looks up, he can see the sunlight grazing the ocean from above. When he looks down, he sees water that gets darker and darker until it turns into black nothing.

He has never surfaced once, no matter what. His dreams are weird in that sense; they bring him into a world where he doesn’t need to breathe and take him somewhere where all he has to do is move his arms and legs and keep going forward.

In his freedom, Levi lets himself move through the water. He kicks and swims ahead, going towards a black spot in the distance that he knows is a person.

Because it’s the same person every time. Her strands of bright red hair flow freely in the water, and her eyes look like gold even as they’re submerged.

He doesn’t know her name or who she even is, but he gravitates to her nonetheless. Sometimes she swims to him, but other times, she’s simply floating in the blue, waiting for him to join her.

When she sees him, she kicks her legs to get close to him, so close that they’re touching foreheads, and then takes him by the wrist to guide him.

He looks at the warmth of her smile underneath the water and realizes that for once in his entire existence, everything will be okay.

She tugs on his arm and brings him to the others.

Sometimes, Levi witnesses the same three figures diving in the water, the white bubbles grazing them on an ascent to the shimmering surface. Other times, they’re already floating in the water, anticipating his arrival at any given moment.

They swim together like they are all meant to be.

There’s a stocky, heavy set one with short, brown hair, there’s a blond one with longer hair that he keeps tied back, and a final one with ashy hair that often moves in front of his eyes as he floats free.

They don’t swarm him, but they swim with him like it was what they were born to do.

Levi wonders if he’ll remember who any of them are when he wakes up.

He wonders if one day, he’ll see a ginger-haired woman on the street, or a heavy-set man with short brown hair and realize that there’s something more to his recurring dreams that meet the eye.

But for now, Levi will himself melt into his dreams.

He witnesses the cheeky grin of the guy with ashy hair.

He sees the heavy-set one diving deeper to test the waters.

He watches as the blond man takes in the sensation of floating.

He swims with his hand still being held by the woman with ginger hair.

Sometimes, Levi’s lets himself get lost in his own dreams and realizes that he never wants to wake up.


End file.
